For the merchandising of products, and for providing conversation pieces in homes and offices, it is desirable to utilize simple attention capturing devices. While it is desirable that such devices be simple, it is also often desirable that some sort of a gimmick or unusual feature be associated with the display to attract and hold a viewer's interest. One such assembly for doing that is illustrated and described in my copending application Ser. No. 30,608 filed Apr. 11, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,327. The devices illustrated therein are useful for may different types of display assemblies, but for some retail establishments and for some types of products they do not achieve optimum attraction and holding of a viewer's interest. The assembly according to the invention is designed to provide for optimum attention getting and holding in such situations.
The display assembly according to the present invention is adapted to be mounted directly on a light bulb and receive the motive power therefor from the light bulb. Mounting may be directly to an incandescent light bulb, one or more florescent light bulbs, or globes associated with such light sources, etc. When the light bulb is activated the display is thus automatically activated, and since it hangs down from the light bulb and has an associated hanging sign member with word indicia thereon associated therewith, it provides an effective attention getting and holding assembly; yet it is simple, inexpensive, and reliable, being suitable as a point of purchase display item, conversation piece, or novelty item.
The assembly according to the present invention comprises a solar cell, means for mounting the solar cell directly onto a light bulb so that the cell receives light directly from the light bulb, and a d.c. motor electrically connected to the solar cell and physically attached to the cell and extending from the opposite side thereof as the mounting means, the motor having a shaft. The assembly further may comprise a substantially planar sign member having word indicia thereon, and means for operatively interconnecting the sign member to the motor shaft to rotate in response to motor shaft rotation.
Preferably, the d.c. motor is of an inexpensive type that normally rotates its shaft at a speed too fast for normal recognition of the word indicia on the sign member. However, the area of the sign member is chosen, and the means for interconnecting the sign member to the motor shaft are constructed, so that the sign member rotates at a speed (slower than the motor shaft) appropriate for normal recognition of the word indicia on the sign member. The interconnecting means, in order to maximize the attention-getting function of the assembly, preferably comprises a piece of metal foil which, during rotation, assumes generally a helix configuration; means for attaching the metal foil to the motor shaft; and means for connecting the metal foil to the sign member so that some slippage is provided between the metal foil and the sign member as the sign member rotates in response to rotation of the metal foil, so that the sign member rotates at a slower speed than the metal foil. Such connecting means preferably comprises a slip swivel connector.
The means for mounting the solar cell directly on a light bulb preferably comprises a plurality of flexible clips attached to spaced portions of the solar cell and dimensioned to receive a light bulb or light bulbs therebetween. When utilized with a florescent light bulb the solar cell may be substantially quadrate in plan while when utilized with an incandescent bulb it may be substantially circular in plan. A light pickup lens may be disposed on the solar cell between it and the light bulb, and a base for the solar cell may include a holding means for the d.c. motor formed thereon and extending in opposite direction as the clips.
The assembly according to the present invention also is very versatile, and with minor adaptations can be used to provide circulation of air within the room in which it is used. In particular, warm air tending to rise toward the ceiling can be circulated back down to the floor area by merely mounting a fan blade on the d.c. motor shaft instead of the sign member and associated structures. With such an arrangement the d.c. motor preferably will be designed so that it rotates at about 100 to 300 rpm, and has a large number of commutating positions for easy start up. The clips mounting the solar cell preferably are transparent in this modification. Utilizing such an assembly it is possible--without any energy input besides that provided by a light bulb (even a florescent light bulb) to effect circulation of air within a room.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple attention-getting and holding display assembly, and one that is versatile so that it can be adapted for use in circulating air from a light bulb area to other portions of a room. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.